


The Best Idea Derek Hale ever had

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is the most wanted werewolf bachelor. When one suitor becomes just a little too obsessed with marrying him, there's only one thing he can do; pretend to be engaged to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Idea Derek Hale ever had

**Author's Note:**

> Because my previous Scerek fic got such lovely reviews, I figured I should write more for this ship. 
> 
> I expect a lot of hate on this fic, so don't go reading the comments if you don't want to see any of that. Going by the comments on my previous fic you can expect plenty of ableism and death threats in the comments. Please don't read them if any of those things trigger you.
> 
> To the haters: the more hate you send, the less eager I am to post the Sterek fic I'm working on.
> 
> Lastly, this is just supposed to be a fun, cracky fic about Scerek as fake boyfriends. Written very quickly so don't expect too much of it. <3

Once upon a time the Hale family was the biggest and most important family of werewolves. They were like royalty. Now, there are only three Hales left. Peter, who doesn’t really count; Cora, who’s too scary for people to want; and Derek, the most wanted werewolf in the entire world.

On average he gets thirteen proposals a week in the mail, more around Valentine’s day. Most of the time Derek can deal with them. He has a standard letter he sends back and his admirers are polite enough to leave him alone afterwards.

That is, until Gem comes into view. She stands out from the beginning. Instead of the formal letter, she sends flowers and chocolates. The card she sends him has music and is filled with pictures of her.

Derek sends his standard letter of rejection back, but she doesn’t back down. Within the week, he gets a delivery of a thousand yellow daisies. Another, sterner, letter does nothing to stop Gem’s affections for Derek. Over a month he gets 26 teddybears, 17 heart shaped balloons, 31 boxes of chocolates, and 5 rings.

There’s only one thing Derek can think of that might stop her. It’s quite a perfect plan, he figures, maybe even the best plan he ever had. Wolves respect alphas, so if he’s engaged to one Gem will have to back down. Luckily he doesn’t know just any alpha, but a true alpha. One quick letter where he announces his engagement to Scott McCall should do the trick. He’ll never have to worry about Gem again.

Wrong. He’s so wrong that he’s sure his great grand children will know how wrong he is. Gem demands to meet his fiancé in person, to make sure he’s good enough for Derek. She tells him that she’ll arrive on Friday and there’s no way he can get out of this.

He has two options now. He can run and hide like a coward, or he can get Scott to pretend to be his fiancé. As tempting as the first option sounds, the second sounds smarter. It only takes one phonecall to Scott in which he explains the situation to get Scott on board.

“Dude, you should have said something sooner! Of course I’ll be your fake fiancé! I’ll be the best fake fiancé you will ever have,” Scott promises.

Derek doesn’t doubt Scott’s words. He knows his alpha, and if Scott puts his mind to something, he’s going to get it done.

“Thank you. I promise it won’t be for very long and I’ll make up for it,” Derek says.

“You don’t need to do anything. As your alpha, it’s my job to help you, and as your friend it’s my job to make sure you’re happy.”

Even now, after he’s been Scott’s friend for years, Derek can’t help but feel blessed whenever Scott calls him his friend. “I’m still going to make up for it,” he says defiantly.

“The only thing I’ll accept is cake,” Scott says.

“Okay, I’ll get you cake.”

“Make it chocolate, and make sure there’s enough for Stiles as well,” Scott adds.

Derek laughs. He knows better than to just give Scott baked goods. The last time he did that, Stiles pouted for days until Derek caved in and got him something as well.

“I’ll come by your place on Friday morning, so we can greet this Gem person. I’ll be the best fiancé ever and she’ll leave you alone forever.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Derek really should have known it wouldn’t be so simple; his life is never simple.

Scott comes over early, as promised, and Gem shows up not too long afterwards. Scott’s a complete gentleman and greets her while keeping an arm possessively around Derek’s waist.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Gem,” Scott says, holding out his free hand to shake hers. “Derek’s told me so much about you. He also mentioned we might have a bit of a problem.”

Gem refuses to shake Scott’s hand, instead opting to glare at Scott’s hand on Derek’s hip.

“You see, I love this man here,” Scott says when Gem doesn’t reply. “And I fully intend to marry him. I’m afraid there really isn’t any room for you, dear.”

“I don’t believe it,” Gem declares. “Do you even love him, Derek? He can’t give you the heir you want. You can’t be serious about marrying him.”

Derek tries not to show how much that stings. He has at some moments considered accepting one of the prospects for that very reason. He wants an heir, a family. “I’m happy with him,” he says, just a moment too late to be believable.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s okay. You don’t have to pretend for me. I’ll fight a true alpha for you; that’s how much I love you,” Gem says.

Scott’s grip on Derek tightens. “You don’t need to fight me; I’m marrying him, not you. He chose me.”

Derek glances over at Scott and he can see those eyes burning bright red. For a second he believes Scott’s words. For just a small moment, he believes that his alpha loves him and would defend that love. Derek didn’t know how much he wants that until the moment passes and he’s left with this feeling of emptiness. It’s a frightening realization, but it’s clear as day to him that he’s in love with Scott.

He doesn’t know how he didn’t see it before. Derek’s admired Scott since the moment they met. More than once he caught himself checking Scott out during their weekly pack training sessions. It’s like being hit with a truck. He loves Scott. He doesn’t know how much time passes, but suddenly Gem is yelling.

“I’ll believe it when I see you two getting married!”

“We will!” Scott shouts back.

“Okay, I’ll make the arrangements; you’ll marry this Sunday. Unless Derek realizes you’re not right for him and I’ll marry him instead.”

“That’s not going to happen, because he loves me!” Scott’s beginning to lose control. His nails are pricking into Derek’s side.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Derek says softly, turning to Scott. “It’s okay, Scott. It’s going to be fine.” To his greatest surprise he manages to calm Scott down slightly. He’s pulled even closer, but he can no longer feel Scott’s claws.

“Mine,” Scott says, his voice almost a growl.

For a moment, Derek lets himself believe it. “Yours,” he says.

“Very sweet, but I still don’t believe it,” Gem says. “I’ll see you at the wedding this Sunday, Derek.” She gives Scott one last disgusted look before leaving them alone.

Derek stays in Scott’s embrace for another thirty minutes before Scott breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry. I’ll find a way to fix this. It was only supposed to be fake, and now she’s arranging our wedding,” Scott says softly.

“I shouldn’t have asked you in the first place. It’s my mess to fix,” Derek says. He doesn’t want to fix it at all, he wants to marry Scott this Sunday. If they’re married he’ll have the opportunity to make Scott fall for him as well. He knows it’s ridiculous and it’ll never work, but he can’t help but hope it’ll happen that way.

“We’ll figure it out together,” Scott says. “We’re in this together.”

They spend the day trying to find a way out of the wedding. Well, Derek pretends to find a way out. He has no problems with marrying Scott, so he’s in no hurry to fix things. If he didn’t know better, Derek could have sworn Scott wasn’t trying very hard either. Each idea Scott comes up with is more absurd than the last.

When evening comes rolling around, Derek cooks for them. Their conversation steers away from Sunday towards Scott’s life as a college student. Derek eagerly listens as Scott tells him all about his classmates and the subject he’s studying. Derek interrupts with stories of his time at NYU at several times. They never get back to the subject of their wedding after dinner.

They don’t do much better on Saturday, even if it’s one of the best days of Derek’s life. They both offer up a few ideas, but they spend most of the time talking about their lives. In the afternoon Scott goes home briefly to change and he brings back his Playstation. They spend the rest of the afternoon playing games. It seems like no time at all has passed when Gem collects them to go get married. She’s still hopeful to get to marry Derek, by the looks of the white dress she’s wearing.

Derek sends Scott an apologetic look as Gem hands them both tuxedos. Scott shrugs. “We can get divorced in a couple months,” he mouths to Derek when Gem’s not looking.

Derek’s pretty sure his heart skips a beat. Even if Scott never falls in love with him, he can spend a couple months married to the alpha. He doesn’t have to think about it and simply nods his consent.

They ride to city hall in silence in the back of Gem’s car. Gem is silently seething as she watches Scott holding Derek’s hand. Derek, on the other hand, is in heaven. This is far from perfect, but considering his luck, he figures this is the closest he’ll get to a happy ending.

“Are you sure you want this,” Gem asks him at several points during the ceremony.

“Yes,” Derek answers every time. The only time he hesitates is when he’s asked to sign their marriage license. He can’t help but feel guilty about pushing this on Scott. He should have tried harder to stop this. He could have run away, or told Gem the truth. He can see sit up a little straighter, hopeful to get her way after all. That’s the moment he stops worrying and he signs.

And that’s it. He’s married to Scott McCall.

Gem storms off, leaving Scott and Derek alone in front of City Hall.

“Holy shit,” Scott mutters. “We’re married. I got married to you… holy shit.”

Derek looks down at the license in his hands, guilt overtaking him once again.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“What? No, I’m sorry!” Scott says. “I pushed this on you. I could have stopped it at any point, but I didn’t because I’m a selfish ass. I am so sorry, Derek.”

“Wait, what?” Derek asks, confused. If Scott’s calling their marriage selfish, then that must mean… “You want to be married to me?”

Scott bites his lip and looks down guiltily. “I should have just asked you out, I know, but… you’re like so far out of my league. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to win your heart.”

Derek lets out a laugh. “I thought the same.”

“Huh?” Now it’s Scott’s turn to be surprised.

“I didn’t even try to fix this, to be honest. When you got all possessive of me in front of her… It made me realize how much you mean to me. I didn’t think you’d ever give me a chance, so getting married like this seemed like the perfect chance for me,” Derek confesses.

Scott smiles brightly, all traces of guilt gone from his face. “You love me.”

Derek nods. “And you love me.”

“I guess it’s a good thing we got married then,” Scott says.

“Yes. Until Stiles finds out that you got married without him.”

Scott pales. “Shit… I’m so dead.”

“Don’t worry, husband. I’ll defend you.”

 

 


End file.
